


拐只狐狸当皇后 洞房？

by wang85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wang85/pseuds/wang85
Relationships: 魏无羡/蓝忘机 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	拐只狐狸当皇后 洞房？

魏无羡脱下外裳，轻手轻脚的爬上床，躺好 后顺手把现在已经是自己媳妇的小崽崽搂进怀里，低头嗅了嗅怀里人儿的头发

人这一生并不长，能遇到一个喜欢的人已属不易，此生若能两人携手共白头那其实也在没什么好奢求的了

魏无羡闻着怀里人儿特有的味道，睡意袭来，便满足的闭上眼，今天确实挺累的，也不怪小崽崽现在睡得这么熟

蓝忘机只觉得越睡越热，他努力的想离身边这个不断散发着热量的热源远一点，刚动一下就又被拉回去，怎么挣都挣不开

“小崽崽，别闹，乖，睡觉”魏无羡把放在蓝忘机腰上的手又紧了紧

“热” 蓝忘机很委屈，他现在热的根本睡不着，索性也不睡了，他睁开眼，把魏无羡放在自己腰上的手拿开，坐了起来，转头看着魏无羡睡

看着看着，就举起自己不安分的爪子打了魏无羡一下，哼 ╯^╰

“啊，怎么了，小崽崽” 魏无羡被吓了一跳，眼睛都还没睁开呢就先问蓝忘机

魏无羡睁开迷蒙的眼睛，就看到蓝忘机眼角红红的，睡意一下全没了，赶紧做起来把小崽崽搂进怀里“怎么了，小崽崽？”

蓝忘机推开魏无羡“热，我睡不着了”

“不热啊”魏无羡感受了一下，这都快要入冬的天气了，不会是那酒的缘故吧？

蓝忘机看魏无羡自故想事情，不理会自己，便上去拉着魏无羡的手左右不停的摇着，“魏婴，要不我们现在去找点事做吧？”

“哎呦为，我的小祖宗，这大半夜的你去哪找事做，乖，别瞎闹腾啊，大家都睡啦，要玩明天我在陪你玩啊”

“不要，我睡不着，你说的那个事是什么事啊？我们现在能做嘛？”蓝忘机一脸期待的看着魏无羡

“崽崽？”魏无羡伸手摸了摸蓝忘机的额头，没发烧啊

蓝忘机打开魏无羡的手，“干嘛呀，要不要做嘛？”

“等等，宝贝，你先让我缓缓，你现在是清醒的吧？你考虑好真的要做吗？现在？”

“嗯，我现在很无聊，咱们快做吧”

看这样子懂都不懂，这傻狐狸，还好遇到的是自己，要是别人早被坑的连骨头都不剩了，呸呸呸，没有别人，只有自己

魏无羡看着这傻崽崽，还以为是什么好玩的事呢？不过是挺好玩的，坏心一起便打算先逗逗他

魏无羡一本正经的对着蓝忘机说“ 咳咳咳，首先咱们要把衣服全脱了，呐你先开始脱吧”

蓝忘机很疑惑“为什么要脱衣服啊” 但是还是乖乖的把自己的内裳脱下，脱完自己的还去扒魏无羡的衣服

“呵” 魏无羡任由蓝忘机动作着，等两人的衣服都被脱光了，魏无羡反手一捞，再欺身压下，蓝忘机就被魏无羡圈在怀里躺在身下了

蓝忘机吞了吞口水，看着这样的魏无羡，他突然有点紧张 “魏婴，你要做什么？”

魏无羡轻笑一声，抬手刮了刮蓝忘机的鼻子 “小崽崽，你觉得洞房花烛夜，我们应该干些什么呀？嗯？”

虽然蓝忘机不是很懂感情这些事，但这个至少还是知道的，以前族里面也有人成婚 ，然后…… 

想着接下来自己可能也要经历这些事，耳尖慢慢的染上红色

对于魏无羡，他是不讨厌的，相反还很喜欢，这个第一次见就对自己很好的男人，和他……貌似也不错，况且，按照人类的习俗，白天那也算是成婚了吧，哥哥也说自己嫁人了，那……

蓝忘机的脸红红的，他转头把脸埋在被子里，不去看魏无羡 

“小崽崽，你是不是害羞了，刚刚是谁那么积极要做这件事的 ” 

“你又没说什么事”蓝忘机闷闷的声音从被子里传来

“那现在知道啦？”

“嗯”

“好了，别害羞了，你身上我哪里没见过，以前都是我给你洗的澡” 魏无羡伸手把蓝忘机的脸从被子里转出来，憋坏了可不好

“那不一样，我那时是，唔……”蓝忘机话还没说完，就被魏无羡的吻堵回去了

等到蓝忘机喘不过气了，伸手拍魏无羡背时，魏无羡才意犹未尽的放开他

“乎，是……原身…… 乎”蓝忘机边喘气边说完刚刚被打断的话

“噗，那有什么区别，不都是你嘛”魏无羡觉得这样的蓝忘机有点可爱

蓝忘机转过头 ，表示不想理魏无羡

“好了，宝贝，我不说了，咱们继续吧，春宵一刻值千金呢，咱们不能浪费是不是”

魏无羡这次没有像上次一样不给蓝忘机反应的机会，他低下头很温柔的吻上蓝忘机

魏无羡先是轻轻的吻了吻蓝忘机的嘴角，在慢慢引导着蓝忘机张开嘴，让自己的舌头能顺利的进去攻城略地

渐渐地，蓝忘机似得了趣般，他把手伸到魏无羡脖子处圈着，使自己能和魏无羡贴的近点，闭上眼张开嘴努力迎合着魏无羡的吻

“唔……”

魏无羡的手也没闲着，先是在蓝忘机的背部一直上下抚摸着，然后慢慢地来到前面，在胸前两点周围处不断打旋

“哈……啊” 蓝忘机被弄得浑身小幅度的一颤，推开魏无羡“魏……魏婴……别……别弄了……痒”

魏无羡听话的把手从那处移开，看着现在满脸通红，眼里布满水汽的蓝忘机，微微张着嘴喘气的小崽崽，舔了舔嘴角，嗯，真甜

蓝忘机缩了缩脖子，这样的魏无羡有点可怕，仿佛要把自己吃了一样

魏无羡低下头，吻了吻还在小口小口喘气人儿的脸，一路往下，从嘴角到下巴再到脖子一处没放过，最后来到胸前两点出，抬头笑着看了蓝忘机一眼，就低头含住那个小红点，左手在另一边抚摸着，右手则一路往下，来到腰处 ，他记得这里是蓝忘机的敏感点

果然，下一秒蓝忘机就扭着腰左右躲避着魏无羡的触碰

蓝忘机特别怕痒，魏无羡是知道的，特别是腰这一块，以前抱他时多捋了几下，小崽崽就会在怀里动好久才停下，自己重新找个舒服的位置，并把身子对外头对着自己，让自己的腰能离魏无羡的手远远的，导致魏无羡每次想从腰那处抱起他时，蓝忘机都跑的远远的不让抱

魏无羡笑笑“好了，崽崽，我不碰你腰了，你别动”

蓝忘机慢慢让自己放松下来，魏无羡也没在折腾蓝忘机的腰，手从他腰上离开移到小腹处，再往下握住小忘机上下撸动着

“唔…… ”蓝忘机直觉的快感一波一波自尾椎骨传遍全身，这种感觉他以前从未经历过，但他并不排斥，相反舒服的他想张开嘴大声叫出来

“哈…… 啊……” 蓝忘机的手从魏无羡脖子处放下来，紧紧抓住身子底下的床单，腰不自觉的往上挺动着

魏无羡手上的动作越来越快，直到蓝忘机到达高潮，整个身子软倒在床上时，才放开手，把一手的白浊往蓝忘机后面抹去

刚高潮过后的蓝忘机整个身子都处在敏感状态，被稍稍碰一下，身子都会不自觉的颤一下

“嗯……” 魏无羡的手刚摸上蓝忘机的后面，蓝忘机就忍不住呻吟出声

魏无羡伸出一指慢慢开拓着后穴，慢慢增加着手指，等能容纳自己三指后才拿出手指，低头亲了亲怀里额头出了一层汗的人儿

“崽崽，别怕，我会很轻的，不会让你疼到的，你放松点”

“嗯”蓝忘机试着放松自己，伸手抱住魏无羡，两只修长的腿也圈住魏无羡的腰

魏无羡就着这个姿势慢慢进入，待整个都进去时，低头吻了吻把脸埋在自己怀里人的头，“崽崽，疼不疼，疼就和我说”

“不疼，你动吧” 说完，蓝忘机羞的真想躲到被子里去，但是不能，现在只能把脸往魏无羡怀里越埋越深

魏无羡被胸前的脑袋拱的痒痒，轻笑一声“好了崽崽，别动了，我开始了哦”说完，就挺动着胯慢慢的抽插着

“嗯……哈啊……魏婴……你慢点……”蓝忘机被颠的手在魏无羡背上不停的抓挠着

魏无羡没有理他，动作越来越快， 小狐狸被魏无羡弄的啊啊只叫，舒服的尾巴耳朵都变出来了

蓝忘机身后的尾巴不停的甩来甩去，舒服的脖子一直往后仰，魏无羡看着那美得不像话的线条，忍不住就低头吻上了蓝忘机的脖子

“嗯……啊 ……”

“哈……”

“慢点…… 太……太快了……”

“啊啊啊啊啊……”

弄到后面小狐狸似是得了乐趣，接下来都很主动的去缠着魏无羡要，做到最后可能真的是累狠了，才哼哼着说“不要了，不要了”

……

事后，魏无羡抱着软成一滩水的蓝忘机去了隔壁的温泉池，刚一放到温水里，蓝忘机就自己沉到水底去了 

真的太丢人了，呜呜呜，最近几天都没脸见人了

魏无羡看着害羞了小崽崽，想笑又得憋着，等了半天小崽崽也没要上来的样子，无奈自己也进到温泉池里

但是找了半天也没在池底看到自家崽崽，跑哪里去了？

“蓝湛，湛湛，宝贝，崽崽？” 魏无羡一声比一声叫的急

“吱”蓝忘机叫了一声算作回应，魏无羡转过身，就看到已经在池边台阶上的白色团子，一颗心才放下来

蓝忘机把头埋在蓬松的大尾巴里，此时露出一双水汪汪的眼睛看着魏无羡

可爱，想抱

魏无羡迅速给自己洗了一下身，就出来穿好衣服抱起地上的小狐狸往寝殿走去

折腾了那么久，此刻外面的天已经有一些亮了，还可以抱着崽崽再睡一会儿

魏无羡把蓝忘机放在床上，找了一块布巾把小崽崽身上的毛擦干

擦的差不多后，蓝忘机起身抖了抖自己的毛，甩了甩尾巴，然后转身窝到床里面睡去了

等魏无羡在上床时，蓝忘机已经睡熟了，伸手把小崽崽捞进怀里，摸了摸头，也满足的闭上眼睛。


End file.
